


Torchwood Drabbles

by in_motu_proprio



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Longing, M/M, Pining, Sentience, Unrequited, deep thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_motu_proprio/pseuds/in_motu_proprio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Repost from my LJ from ages ago.  Here are all the Torchwood drabbles I have done.  Pairings will be listed in the beginning of the chapter.</p><p>Pairing:  Owen Harper/Toshiko Sato</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Man's Trash...

Owen said 'see ya, Tosh' as he left for the night, and she got that same shiver she always got when he said her name. As he walked past her bin, he tossed in crumpled gum wrapper. He never checked to see if it went in and she always waited until after he was gone to pick it up. It was silly, but she smoothed out the edges carefully, making it a minty little rectangle before she began folding it. In short order she was adding another link in a chain of multi-colored wrappers that lived in her bottom drawer.


	2. Daisy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Ianto Jones/Flower, Ianto Jones/Jack Harkness

It took Ianto a day to notice the new flower, but days to figure out what it was. It seemed perfectly normal, but made the same motion each time Ianto got near. A deep bow of the flower's stem. There were other motions he'd not managed to figure out, but hell, it was just two hours ago that he realized she was trying to get his attention. Now that Ianto had verified he wasn't seeing things, he stuck his head out of the hothouse. "Erm... Jack. Might want to come up here."


End file.
